


Bullet in Night

by JenCollins



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, of course there is angst, past trauma, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: what wouldn’t you do for love. Newt is ready to sacrifice everything for it.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Bullet in Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just couple hours ago I finished reading The Crank Palace and it was just so so amazing! That ending about to killed me! I really did not see that coming!
> 
> This only made my brain go into even bigger mess and the urge to write increase even more.  
> So here we are, with yet another (quite angsty) piece of my sweet boys.
> 
> Enjoy!

Newt was falling. 

Falling fast and deep into darkness, the light blinking out of existence. 

He have been shot. 

He was dying. 

A sharp pain shot through his head. 

He jolted up into sitting position, gasping for breath. 

Somehow he knew that he had stopped breathing for a moment there, his body forgetting to do it. 

He slowly blinked at the blinding morning light, trying to grasp for his surroundings. 

Bed. 

Room. 

Bedroom. 

He was alive. 

He slowly raises a trembling hand to touch his head. 

No blood. 

No wound. 

It was a dream. 

Just a nightmare. 

He slowly lowered his hand back to his lap, looking at the trembling fingers, so sure that he will see dark blood. As if mocking him, his fingers pale was trembling even stronger, no blood in sight. 

He still wasn't fully able to breath, gasping and stumbling over ragged breaths. 

He didn't even notice when his whole body had started to tremble but right now he was shaking, his eyesight clouding by unshed tears. 

Something or someone shifted next to him but he couldn't concentrate on that, he still was overwhelmed by that weird dream. 

\- Newt? - someone crooked out, sleep heavy in that small soft word. 

Newt only started to shake even stronger, now gripping at the blanket still covering his lap. 

Feather soft touch was laid on his shoulder, starting him even more. 

It felt like a slap, like that gunshot. 

Newt let out a choked sob, feeling his throat closing in, cutting off the already uneasy stream of oxygen. 

\- Newt. - alarm rings through their tone. - Hey, hey, look at me. Newt. Newt! -

Their hands gripped Newt by the shoulders, trying to turn them around to face them but it was too much for Newt's oversensitive mind. He fell backward, down in the bed, his head hitting the pillow. 

He could feel his muscles cramping and spasming but he could do nothing. 

It was just too much. 

So much blood. 

So much pain. 

His head was gonna explode. 

Or have it already? 

Maybe there already were two holes there, left by the bullet that ripped half his brains out. 

Newt wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. 

\- Newt! Look at me! - They called out somewhere near Newt. 

So strong yet so gentle. 

Finally they swarm into Newt's vision. 

When their eyes met everything stopped for a moment. 

Tommy. 

It was his Tommy. 

\- Good. Breath. I'm here. - Tommy cupped Newt's face in his hands, so softly, so gently but it still made Newt flinch. 

It was weird to flinch away from the touch in which you wanted to lean into and seek comfort. 

Pain flashed over Tommy's eyes but he pushed it back, letting his hands slide down to Newt's shoulders, his chest, resting lightly there. 

Newt still couldn't breathe, he was struggling but looking into Tommy's eyes calmed him a bit, grounded him somehow. 

But Newt was slipping, he still could feel the falling, the cold press of the gun, the bullet digging into his skull. 

Tears were breaking free and he could do nothing to stop them. 

He couldn't breathe. 

He was shot. 

He was shot. 

Dying.

Dead. 

Thomas gripped his hand suddenly, pulling at it and pressing it against his own chest. 

Newt could feel the drum of heart there, the rise and fall of breathing. 

He got lost in that feeling, everything else fading away for a moment. 

He could feel his own chest starting to rise and fall at the same time, his heart beating at the same pace. 

Somewhere along the way he has stopped crying, calming down. 

He finally could see Tommy clearly. 

He blinked slowly, it felt like he hadn't blinked in hours. 

Tommy still didn't speak, just watched Newt with the same worry as before. 

Newt just felt exhausted. 

He slowly shifted to lay on his side, somehow pulling Tommy down with him. 

Tommy still held Newt's hand pressed against his chest. 

\- Bullet... - Newt croaked out, scooting closer to Tommy. 

\- I'm sorry... - Regret flashed across Tommy's face. 

Newt stayed silent, now fully cuddling against Tommy, trying to feel as much warmth as possible. 

Tommy slowly wrapped his arms around Newt, holding him gently. 

Newt listened to Tommy's heart beating, letting it lull him to sleep. 

He knew that more nightmares (or were they memories) will come not too long after but he was just too exhausted and Tommy's heartbeat was so calming. 

Tommy was there, pressed against him. 

He was safe, his heart beating. 

Tommy was all that mattered. 

Even if that meant letting himself be shot thousands times over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you even think of all the "what if's"? Well, this could be counted as one.
> 
> Don't be shy and let me know what you think!


End file.
